


The way I love you

by Davnere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Gladio made fun of his, seemingly, obvious crush on Noctis. Neither the second one. It actually started from the first night of his road trip in Hammerhead, and it continued all along the country, to Old Lestallum, where they were right now. But today, he felt especially sensitive with that matter.





	The way I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the english version of my last spanish fic, "La forma en que te amo" . 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love to my mentor, [AstroStellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/profile) , also to my new and tallented english beta [SilentScreamXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/profile), for helping me. :)

 

 

 

"Hey, Chocobutt." Gladio exclaimed, grabbing a box of retardant condoms from the store's shelf and giving it to Prompto. “You might need it” He said with a smirk. "Tonight you’ll share bed with your dearest princess, huh. You must be looking forward to it."

 

It wasn’t the first time Gladio made fun of his, seemingly, obvious crush on Noctis. Neither the second one. It actually started from the first night of his road trip in Hammerhead, and it continued all along the country, to Old Lestallum, where they were right now. So, when they stopped to refuel, Ignis asked Gladio and him to go to the store for supplies while he and Noct put gas, Prompto was already afraid of what was going to happen.

“It can be funny at first sight” Prompto considered himself a person with a good sense of humor, he knew how to take a joke. But today, he felt especially sensitive with that matter. Though he knew well that Noctis's wedding was just a political marriage and that for him it meant nothing more than that, he still felt too hurt. That joke was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Prompto felt how his feelings spilled out without control.

 “Knock that shit off already!! Do you even have any idea how it feels like loving someone, knowing you’ll never get to be with him?”

 

At that moment, silence filled up the premises and Prompto watched paralyzed as Gladio looked over his shoulder.

Prompto turned back to find himself face to face with Ignis and, of course, Noctis who heard every word of his sudden confession.

Prompto felt the anxiety began to built in his chest. Tears threatened to fall, so, he just ran away. He left the store in front of the stunned look of the three present there.

 

 _Perfect._ _I_ _'ve totally screwed everything_ _up_ _. I just lost the most important person in my life, for my damn mouth. No, for not being able to control these damn feelings. He will hate me..._ He thought.

Alone, he sat on the ground, in the corner of the car park of the service station, and he let the tension going out in the form of tears **.**

 

                                                                                                                     ~ · ~

 

“Gladio, what the hell happened here?” Noctis exclaimed, visibly upset.

“Nothing. I was just messing around with him, as I usually do.”

"What did you tell him?"

“Aaahh ... Just that he must be happy to share bed with you tonight.”

“Gladio ... “

“What! It was just a joke! I didn’t mean to... “

 

But Noctis didn’t need to hear anything more. He was already heading towards the door, looking for his friend.

Gladio tried to follow him, but Ignis stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Leave them. I think it will be good for them to have talk."

 

                                                                                                            ~·~

 

Prompt whimper was interrupted by a gentle touch on his shoulder.

He was so absorbed, trapped in his personal bubble, that he created by just hugging his knees and resting his head against his arms, that he didn’t even notice the presence sitting next to him.

"Hey ..." said Noctis, looking him with concern.

Prompto didn’t answer, didn’t even look at him, just kept crying, as if there was no one else there.

Noctis wanted to say something, whatever that made his best friend stop crying. He wanted to make him feel better but he didn’t know how. Words never was his strong point.

A choked little voice cut off his thoughts suddenly.

“I suppose…. that ... I should leave.” Prompto raised his head, though he kept looking down.

“ Leave? Where?”

“ ... I don’t know ... “ His cry intensified, at the idea that he actually didn’t have anyone or anywhere else to go, and he hid his face again, in his initial position.

Noctis came closer to him, and gently caressed his head, trying to comfort him.

"I don’t want you to leave, Prom."

"Aren’t you mad with me?" Prompto finally dared to look at him. The pain that reflected his eyes broke Noctis soul.

“Mad? Why would I get mad?”

“You know ... For what I said ... Back in the shop.”

“What? That you love me? Ttshhh ... I'd be an idiot if I get mad at someone because he loves me. Don’t you think?"

Prompto blushed, and shrugged before looked down again.

“Prom, loving someone is not bad at all.”

“It is ... When you know that the person you love will never love you back.”

“And how are you so sure of that?”

Prompto didn’t answer, he just let out a breathy sigh before returning to rest her face against his arms. At least, he wasn’t crying anymore and that was an improvement.

 

"Tell me, have you ever asked?"

 

Maybe that was the line that made Prompto's face come out of his hiding place, to look at him widely, with an intense pink tone on his cheeks.

 

“What?” Prompto asked, surprised.

 

Noctis smiled affectionately, and dared to close the distance between them, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you really think I don’t love you, Blondie?"

 

Prompto smiled slightly. He always liked when he called him that petname, and Noctis knew it well.

“I ... I don’t know ... I guess, not in the same way I do?”

 

“Nobody loves the same way as the other person des, I guess ... I don’t know how you love me, but I ... I love you more than anything in the world.”

 

Now it was Noctis who lowered his eyes when he noticed what he just said. Suddenly, his face felt like burning in flames, and something heavy pressed into his chest.

_Did I really just confess?_

 

He rested his head against the blonde's for a second, and squeezed his shoulders, in a sign of affection. When he turned face him, and their eyes met again, he could see how Prompto looked at him with astonishment. New tears rolled down his cheeks, they looked sweeter than before.  

Noctis kept quiet. He decided to give time to his friend and waited for his reaction, which only took a few seconds to arrive, although it seemed more like hours.

 

“Do you… love me? Noct, are you serious? Or do you say it just to comfort me? "

"Prom, have I ever lied to you?” Noct answered, with a funny smile.

 

Never. Noctis was not lying. It cost too much effort to his lazy little head and it made him feel too bad. If Noctis said something, you could be sure it was true.

Prompto knew this perfectly. The two knew each other way better than anyone.

 

“Nope... I know you do not know how to lie, dude.”

“Just like you, buddy!”

 

Both laughed and tranquility grew back. Noctis flitched his shoulder playfully against Prompto's, and suddenly, both felt much more relaxed now as they always have been and always, whatever happens, they will be. Noctis wouldn’t never allow this to change and he knew that Prompto thought the same.

 

They both looked at each other, a little shy, with a dumb smile on their faces.

 

"So, is this an official statement, your Highness?" Prompto teased.

Noctis smirked, before putting his hand on the side of Prom’s neck and got the blonde closer to pose his lips on his in a gentle kiss. Their first kiss.

It was uncomfortable and tense at first, but as Prompto recovered from the shock and returned the kiss, both relaxed and everything started to flow amazingly. As always everything flowed between them.

It was an innocent kiss, tender, affectionate. Lips dancing together, in perfect harmony.

When they separated, the look of Prompto, which seemed so hurt a while ago, changed completely. There was only love and happiness in his eyes now.

 

"Answer that to your question, little Chocobo?" Laughed Noctis.

“Wow ... that was ... Wow!”  Prompto exclaimed laughing, throwing himself into Noctis's arms to hug him.

 

"Noct.

“Yes?"

"Am I dreaming?" Said Prompto, still holding Noctis.

“I don’t think so. If it was a dream, my ass would not be so cold to be sitting on the floor”

“Hahaha, you dork!” Prompto separated, to hit him on the arm joking.

"Your dork." Noctis laughed before leaning over, resting his forehead against the blonde's as he looked at him sweetly.

“Mine…” Prompto whispered, happily, before seeking his lips for another kiss.

 

                                                                                                                ~ · ~

 

“Well, It seems that your jokes actually did well to them, Gladio.” Ignis said smiling as he watched the couple from afar.

“Heh, I knew.”

“I hope now, at least, you leave them alone and stop your teasing.”

“Stop my teasing? Ha! This has only just begun, Iggy.” Gladio laughed.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed in exasperation. “I’m afraid it’s going to be a looong trip...-


End file.
